


What if ?

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: What if Morgana had seeen Merlin do magic in the Mark of Nimueh.





	What if ?

Morgana 

He, Merlin I saw his eyes turn bright yellow, I saw him. He was the on who killed the Afnac.  
He had magic. He, he had magic. Of course I wasn't going to tell anyone. Merlin was a good man. But maybe I would talk to him about it. 

That evening Gwen was released from the prison.  
Gwen thanked Merlin and I.  
Once she left I turned to Merlin."I know you're secret" I said frowning at him. "You did mylady?" Merlin asked nervously. "I saw what you did with Afnac. I understand why'd you'd keep it a secret, and I won't tell anyone about it I promise " I said smiling. "Do you mind me talking to you about it though?. Merlin's face brightened up. "No of course not, you have no idea how hard it is keeping that secret" Merlin said frowning. I smiled and took his hand.  
"Now you can talk to me about it" I said smiling at him I felt a spark. It was like my whole body was lit on fire. Good fire. But why was I feeling this way towards Arthur's man servant?  
Towards Merlin?!?

"Thank you Morgana " Merlin said squeezing my hand and smiling at me.  
He then kissed my hand. "I thank you Mylady" he said smiling. "Merlin I have a name and that name is Morgana" I said smiling at him. "Then thank you Morgana" Merlin said smiling at me. I had to go before this all became too much for me to handle. "It's no problem, your magic will be our little secret " I said smiling. Merlin nodded. "Shall I escort you to your room?" Merlin asked me smiling. "That would be, that we would be great " I said smiling at Merlin. I didn't realize I was still holding on to Merlin's hand. I looked at our intertwined hands. Merlin noticed this too and let go of my hand. We went to my bedroom. 

We stopped in front of my door. "Thank you Merlin " I said smiling at him. "For what?" He asked me. "For saving Gwen she means a whole lot to me" I told Merlin. "I know that" Merlin said smiling. I opened the door and smiled at him. "Goodnight Merlin" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and closing my door.


End file.
